Black Death
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: New ghost,new friends and one really big ride.A ghost named Raven Lord has come to reak habbit on Amity Park.My Beta,iloveJohnnyJesusandDanny and myself came up with this so be nice.I updated,isnt that strange? R&R,no flames!/discontinued
1. The winner is

am Back people with a new story!  
Title) Black Death

Summary) A new girl called Mary-June (I know Mary-Jane) moves to Amity Park and a new ghost has come to make work harder for Danny and Viola (Viola made up twin of Danny).  
The new girl is trying to break up Viola and Timeathy(MU and not spelt wrong, notice Time there!).

Reviews)Hi people! Just to remind you I don't take flames or insults or EDITING!  
By someone,anything else is aloud. So if you would be so niave and review that would be powerful.  
Were done go onto the story,enjoy!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Flash back  
"Okay class on Monday we will have a new student, Miss Mary-June McConnal" Lancer announced to his class as the post came from the office. The class was mixed with a little of everything from popular to nerd, goth to glamorous stuff like that. "I have never seen so many people who want to be with Paulina and Dash, inculding Danny. Why can't you see that there is more to life than beauty?" thought a girl with short raven black hair, purple eyes, a sleeveless black tee with purple in the middle, a green plaid and black skirt, purple tights and black boots aka Samantha Mansion or Sam for short.

She was sitting at a table of three desks pushed together.  
Beside her was her best friend and secret lover,Danny Fenton. A fourteen year old boy with messy raven black hair, sky blue eyes, a red and white t-shirt, blue jeans and red and white gudies.

Danny was also known as Danny Phantom, since an accident in his parents portal.

At the desk infront of them was Danny's twin Viola. A girl that looked like Danny but with longer hair.

She wore a yellow t-shirt with a shirt above, long baggy jeans and yellow and white gudies.  
Beside her was Timeathy Work aka Clockworks son (get it Time?).  
Timeathy wore a blue t-shirt, white shirt above, long jeans and plain gudies.

Last but not least at the other desk was Tucker Foley. The techno geek. Tucker is dark skinned with black hair, a red berrat, long sleeved yellow jumper, three quarter length green jeans and dark green boots.  
Tucker took out his PDA and took down the notice.  
Flash back over

"Remote... to... far." Viola said as she tried to grab the remote from the coffee table while sitting down.

It was early Saturday morning and rainy outside. Viola was the first one up and was watching Big Brother live on the TV.  
"Viola, why are you up early on a Saturday morning?" said a voice from the top of the stairs,"Hi Jazz. Just draining my attention spand." Viola replied, laughing at her sisters morning hair so much she fell off the sofa and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Ha," Jazz said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Stupid table," Viola said as she got up onto the sofa.

"You okay?"

Viola turned round to see her beloved boy Timeathy.

"Yeah," Viola said as Timeathy went and sat beside her; his arm around her.

"So when does your brother intend to get up?" Timeathy said as Viola leaned on him.

"Don't know, but he won't be happy," Viola said as the show went back on.

"I think it would be fun to spoil this for you, let me see the winner of big brother 2007 is..."

"Don't you dare."

"Pete."

"Seriously now your dead."

"I was born ghost, I can't die."

"Can't you die again?"

"Nope."

"Fine, you are so dead at school."

"What you going to do,annoy me?" Timeathy said smirking at her.

"No I am going to... what the hell was that!" Viola got cut off when she heard a blast from outside.

The two teens ran to the door and opened it to their horror it had seemed the Nasty Burger had blown up and there was a ghost above the remainders of what used to be a city block around the nasty burger.


	2. Raven Lord?

The Blast had woke Danny up for a second later he was done beside them looking out the door.

The three kids ran out of the Fenton household, to survey the scene. 

"Looks like we have a ghost to take down," A girl flew up to them; the wind from her wings caused their hair to blow to the side a bit. She had waist length brown hair and a dark purple and dark blue jumpsuit. A pair of ivory wings perfected her frame, setting off her soft appearance. She hovered above them with a determined look, as she crossed her arms and stared at the three.

"Ya ready?" Kay asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Viola looked at Kay, "Uh Danny" Viola stared at Danny.

"Hi Kay, this is my twin Viola and her boy friend Timeathy."

"You don't happen to know that ghost do you?" Viola said still looking at Kay's wings 'cool' she thought to herself.

"Well, no...but she does look strangely familiar. It's all a blur. But I won't bore you with revelations," she smiled.

"Trust me, Danny would be more boring," Viola said smirking at Danny.

"Violanna Emily."

"Danny, stop it. We can fight later." Viola said turning back to Kay, "Sorry".

"No probe," Kay brushed it away and quickly turned around as she made sure the ghost was still above the Nasty Burger.

"We really have to go and take care of the ghost," Viola said making sure no one was about and turned ghost.

"Timeathy, call Sam and Tuck, they can help us," Danny said handing him his cell phone. "Going Ghost!" Danny said as two rings transformed him to Danny Phantom and flew up into the sky.

"You two coming?" He asked as he turned round to them.

"Yeah," Viola replied as she flew up after him.

Kay smiled and followed them, prepared for the battle ahead.

"What do you think she can do?" Viola asked Danny while looking at the damage caused by the ghost.

"I really don't know, Viola," Danny said turning to Kay.

"Can you remember anything about her?" Danny asked Kay.

"Umm..." Kay pressed a finger to her lips in thought, "I know that her powers are black, like her ecto blacks and such. They're all black, which means that she's really bad. Umm...Her name...I can't seem to remember. It started with an R...like Ray...Raquel...Ra-...uh no. I'm drawing a blank."

"Well there aren't that many names that begin with R, RJ... Rachel...Reanna...Rebecca...Raven".

"I don't know any other names Dang" Viola said as she looked back up to the ghost.

Kay snapped her fingers, "Raven! That was it! I think she goes by Raven Lord."

"But she's a girl, what a fruit loop" Viola busted out laughing.

"Kay have you seen her fight before?" Danny asked as they got close to the nasty burger.

Kay laughed, "Yeah, she's a big fruit loop. Unfortunately, she fights very well. Normally she wins against her weaker and newer opponents. I'm not sure, though, if she's fought anyone up to your standards yet, and my fighting stance is thirteen years strong. I think we can bring her down."

Before Viola got to answer Kay the ghost shot an ecto blast at them.

"Duck!" Danny shouted as they moved out of the way, it had just skimmed Viola's arm making a cut.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" she asked as Raven Lord smirked at them.

"You couldn't beat me by yourself so you got baby helpers, how sad" Raven Lord laughed at them.  
Viola's eyes turned red as she glared at Raven Lord.

"I have had it you freak" Viola yelled as she shot an ecto blast at her, she couldn't move out of the way. The blast hit her in the face.  
Kay smiled at her friends, "Thanks Viola," She, then, made a blast of her own and shot it at Raven.  
Raven Lord didn't get a chance to blast back since Kay started to think, along with Danny and Viola it was very hard to blast them.  
She got up and blasted Viola into the nearest wall.

"I'm okay!" She yelled as she got back up beside her brother and Kay.

"I wish that knocked her out" Danny whispered into Kay's ear.

"I heard that," Viola yelled as Raven Lord started to do the ghost wail.

"Crap." Viola said as she covered her ears.

Kay gasped and wrapped her wings around herself, although she still felt full impact. She didn't know why, but she always did that when she was about to be hit.

Viola and Danny attempted to put a force field around them but it was too much and Viola gave in falling to the ground. Danny looked down at his sister and fell down hitting behind a little bit of wall.  
He noticed the ecto-plam sticking out of Viola's pocket. He pulled it out and Ducked as the black waves just got bigger and bigger.

The waves pushed Kay to the ground as well. 

She crawled along the ground and eventually made her way over to Danny, "What're we gonna do, now?"

"We have to wait till the wail is over and then use the ecto-plam". Danny said as he heard a screech in the distance.  
He looked round to see the RV, Timeathy, Sam and Tucker.  
"Prefect timing guys" Danny said as the wail finally ended.

"Wait," Kay stopped Danny for a minute, "What's an ecto-plam?"

"It finds ghost cells and electrocutes them and drinks the ghost energy, causing them to suffer" Viola said staring up at them.

"You're awake?" Danny asked as he looked at her.  
She suddenly covered her ears as another wail came.

Viola jumped up and aimed it at Raven Lord, she seen to white rings around her as she shot the gun at her.  
Viola fell back onto her back; she got up a second later to see Raven lord was gone.  
The ecto-plam was starting to spark.

"Crap. Any body with ghost cells run!" She yelled as the gun started to shoot in all directions.

Kay watched her friends run, but stood in her same spot. The gun never aimed at her, it never triggered her. She smiled and turned around to meet up with her friends.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not a ghost, huh."

"Um yeah, but it is still trying to shoot us. This can't be fair," Viola said as she noticed a ray going straight for Danny. She pushed him out of the way in time but the blast hit her.  
She fell to the ground in pain; holding her head as the pain continued going through until the screaming stopped and Viola fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Viola!" Kay kneeled down next to her, "Danny, she hurt!"

Danny started to panic and repeated "What do we do?" over and over.  
Timeathy kneeled down next to Kay and started to stroke her hair "Its Okay Viola".

Kay watched Timeathy as he comforted his love. She smiled. They really did make a nice couple. Now if only Danny and Sam would get together.

She looked up at the panicking Danny, "Danny calm down!" she put a hand on his shoulder. She looked at Sam, hoping she'd know how to stop his fretting.

Sam nodded at Kay and turned her attention to Danny, "Calm down, Danny," Sam said smiling at him and putting her hand on his other shoulder.  
Danny suddenly calmed down and blushed.

"True love," Tucker said trying to get a picture on his PDA.  
Sam turned round and glared at him.

Timeathy looked worried "Your okay Viola. You're safe." Sam looked at him. She wished Danny would show his love for her.

Kay noticed Sam's gaze, "Her and Danny seriously need to get together. Hmm... Maybe Tucker will help me with a little plan." she thought as she grinned mischievously.

Tucker noticed Kay grin, "You Okay Kay?" he said looking at her.

Viola opened her eye slightly. She felt like she had just been tortured.  
It hurt to breathe; she looked up to see Timeathy stroking her hair.  
He noticed her eyes were open and she tried to smile at him. He lifted her up into a hug.

Kay faced Tucker, "Yeah," She walked over to him and whispered something into his ear. Then, she pulled away and waited for his reaction.

Tucker nodded his head and smiled evilly before going into a fit from laughing.  
Viola yelled a little as she turned to see Tuck barely breathing because he was laughing too much.

Everyone stared at him until Danny noticed Viola was awake.

"Viola." Danny looked as her pain filled eyes looked at him. He felt so guilty.  
"Tucker be quiet, you'll give it away," Kay whispered into his ear and kicked him in the knee, "Stick to the plan."

She turned back to Danny and Viola. She saw how guilty they looked and frowned.

"That hurt." He complained as Sam glared at him.

"What was so funny Tucker?" asked Sam as see glared at him and Kay.

"Dash walked straight into a locker door and now has a concussion," Tucker said as Kay grinned at him.

"That isn't funny Tucker!" Sam said as she walked over to Danny.

"You okay Viola?" Danny asked as Viola glared at him.

"Do... you think... so?" She barely could speak. It felt like her chest was on fire. After that she went unconscious.

"I really messed up big time. I didn't even look at her. I couldn't make eye contact with her." Danny told all this to Sam who didn't want to say anything. Danny looked sad, that made Sam upset she hated to see him like this.

"Nice save Tucker," Kay said. She watched Danny and Sam as they talked and smiled again.

"Look their already crushing," Kay rubbed her hands together, "This is gonna end good."

"But, how are they crushing? Danny looks upset" Tucker said as he looked at Danny.

"Yeah, and so does Sam. It's like some kind of lover's bond." she moved her hands around in a circle to explain.

Ask Viola when she gets up I think it is something more than lovers bond" Tucker said as he looked around the place. It was all gone. "How did that ghost blow up the nasty burger anyhow?" Tucker asked as he looked at Kay.

Kay raised an eyebrow, "Why even ask, didn't you see what she could do?"

"I saw the wail that was it. I'm too busy wondering how many people she killed," Tucker looked around everything looked dead.

Timeathy put Viola in the RV's bed and was now sitting at the step near the door. He stared at Danny and Sam and then Kay and Tucker. "What are they up to?"

"Most likely everyone here died. But she could do that on the internet. She's a lot stronger than you now," Kay saw Timeathy looking at them, "Why are they looking at us?"

Tucker was about to answer when he heard a cry for help. He looked round and guessed that it came from under the rumble. "Kay someone's under there" He said turning to see if Kay already noticed.

"Let's go check it out," She flew over to the spot where they heard it from; Tucker hot on her heels.

"Hello?" Tucker said as he tried to hear the voice.

"Help me," He heard from under a bit of rumble. He moved it to see a battered little three year old.

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked the girl.

She was dark skinned and wore a blue long sleeved jumper, jeans, dark blue boots. Grey eyes and hip length black hair. "Have you seen my parents" She asked Tucker. Tucker and Kay exchanged worried looks.

"Umm...no. Why don't you come inside to some shelter and get fixed up," She bit her lip. What was she going to tell her?

**DPDPDPPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDP**

**Me and my beta writer come together and get this cool chaptr.**

**My Beta writer JJD is really good at this!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**R&R**

**NO FLAMES**


	3. Kay's power

Kay led the little girl over to the Fenton household. What were they going to tell her, "Sorry, your parents died, and you're an orphan now,"? That would never work.

Viola got helped onto the sofa by Timeathy.  
She only woke up as they got near Fenton Works in the RV. When she woke up and looked at the girl she wondered what she was doing there. Then she looked at Tucker.

"Poor girl," She thought to herself.

Kay got bored during the short trip and pulled Tucker's PDA away from him. She started to play Pong; completely ignoring Tucker's protests to give his PDA back.

Danny handed her some coke and sat down facing her.

"What is your name?" Danny asked as he looked at her cut face.

"Amanda Spencer," She replied as she rubbed her face with her sleeve.

"Can I play with your wings?" She turned and looked at Kay.

Kay froze, losing the game she was in the middle of. She looked at the girl questioningly for a second; her blue eyes scanning over her for any signs of guilt.

"Umm...sure," She handed Tucker his PDA again and sat next to Amanda, her wing separated the two.

Amanda climbed behind Kay and started to stroke her little fingers threw the soft wings. Tucker felt so sorry for the girl. He knew what being told someone in your family that you loved so much died, because last year his granny lost her fight to cancer. She always got him the newest PDA on the market. He missed the old days.

The little girl looked like she was limping, but she ran over to Kay so it was hard to tell.

The odd minute Viola would have coughed up a little blood and found it hard to breathe, but she was stubborn, like Danny.

"So strong and yet so stubborn," Timeathy thought as he put his arm round her.

Kay didn't say anything as the girl examined her wings. The truth was she was extremely reluctant to let anyone touch them, but she felt bad for the little girl. She couldn't do any damage, right? She was what, five years old?  
"What age are you?" Viola asked taking the attention of Amanda.

"I am five and 3/4s but people think I am three for some reason" She replied as she hugged the soft wings. They all seemed to be so quiet since the drive began.

Sam was driving, but the road they had once traveled on got blocked with the ruble. "Danny forget Paulina, please you don't want someone shallow" Sam thought in her head.

Viola just couldn't hide the fact that she was in pain. Even though she hated to show weakness. Timeathy would often whisper something in her ear that would make her laugh.

Tucker looked at them, "I wish I had a girl" he thought as he stared into space.

Kay looked over at Tucker as the girl hugged her wings.

"Tucker!" she spat out his name threw clenched teeth. She pointed at the girl. She was getting to be really annoying.

Tucker jumped back to reality and looked at Kay. "Um... Amanda do you want to come see my PDA?" He said to get her away from the annoyed Kay.

"What's a PDA?" Amanda said as she walked over to him and sat down.

"It's like a computer, but way better" He replied as he saw her curiosity.  
He pulled it out and handed it to her, she knew what she was doing even though she had never heard of one before, Tucker thought this was weird and cool at the same time.

Kay smiled and mouthed the words, "Thanks," to Tucker. She was going to have to repay him later. She smoothed out her wings again, completely dissipating the new born ruffles Amanda had caused.

Viola stared at Kay and Tucker then got that evil smile on her face. She whispered something in Timeathy's ear and he busted out laughing. He nodded after he had calmed down and gave Tucker an evil smile. Tucker was so interested about how Amanda knew what she was doing.

They pulled near Fenton works as Sam noticed Maddie and Jack outside it, "This should be good" she thought sarcastically to herself.

Kay sighed; "Finally," She jumped up and ran out of the RV. She hated being packed in small spaces with other people. She stretched out her wings and breathed in the crisp morning air. It was so nice out here.

Sam jumped out and pulled the attention of Jack and Maddie before they saw Kay.

"It would be best to change back to normal before my parents see the wings and stuff" Danny said as he jumped out of the RV.

Timeathy helped Viola out, she protested that she could walk, but Timeathy just ignored her.  
"You'd think by now she would twig that I and my dad know what she can't and can do. I mean I can see the future," Timeathy said holding Viola up. Tucker and Amanda were the last ones out.

Kay hadn't noticed the Fenton's and immediately transformed into her normal self. She followed tucker and Amanda to the house, glancing around in case somebody saw.

Danny followed Kay and Sam came in a minute later.

"Danny your parents are going to check out the explosion to see if anyone is alive and to find the ghost that did that" Sam said forgetting about Amanda.

"What do you mean if anyone's alive?" Amanda said looking up from the PDA.

"Wait ago Sam," Tucker yelled at her.

"She means...if...um...why don't we go inside," Kay said nervously. She pointed a thumb at the house and started to go to it, hoping that they would follow.

"Not till she tells me what she means" Amanda protested.

Sam got glares from everyone in the room, "Listen Amanda your parents are gone".

"Well, thanks. Could you have been more blunt?" Kay said, crossing her arms. Although, she did like the Goths straight forward attitude; it made life a lot easier.

Amanda stood there staring into space, not really showing any emotion.

"There gone. No more hitting, swearing, insulting well no more parents or abuse. This would have been better if I had a place to stay" she thought this for at least a few minutes before she started to cry into the sofa.  
"I know your upset," Tucker said putting his arm around her, trying to cheer her up.

"I...I am upset and happy," Amanda replied as she stopped crying. "You see since I was born my parents have abused me, saying if I told anybody the would make sure I died a slow, painful death. I was running away from them when the blast happened in the Nasty Burger where they were." Amanda pulled her jumper up a bit to show scares, bruises, cuts stuff like that. The whole room stared in silence.

Kay made a fist and turned away from Amanda. Her eyes glowed a bright blue. She was glad those people had died. No one should abuse an innocent little kid like that. It wasn't right. It was just...sickening.

"They always said that they hated me, that no one loved me. They were so evil, they even used a whip once it was horrible," Amanda said as she started to cry again.

Viola was surprised that something like that happened to such an innocent child. It made her so angry that her eyes turned the darkest red. Timeathy even looked shocked. He sort of guessed thats what Viola looked like right now. He turned to her and noticed her eyes. She stood up even though it was barely possible and walked over to sit with Amanda.

"Amanda, listen to me," Kay made the girl look her in the eyes, "Never ever believe a word those people say. Okay? People, do and always will, love you, no matter what you are. Just take a look at all of us, I think we'd know. Those people we're bad people, but their dead now, and they can't hurt you anymore. Okay? You're safe now and you'll always be safe, savvy?" She waited for the little girls reply, hoping that what she had just said would make an impact on her.

She looked up at Kay and wiped her eyes. She smiled at them. "I know who all of you are by the way. I have known for months. I now how you put your life on the line for people who show nothing but hatred toward you. Don't worry I would never tell anybody" Amanda said as she got up and hugged Kay. Everyone was so surprised Amanda knew, Danny didn't say a word. He just believed her.  
Viola's eyes turned back to normal as she turned away. She bit her lip trying her best not to scream because of the pain for moving.

Amanda turned round at looked at Danny. "Breathe" She said as Danny still stood there, until he took a deep breath and smiled at the girl, then at Kay.

Kay smiled, "So...anyone else here hungry?" she patted her knees and bounced a little

"I call the ice-cream" Viola yelled as she jumped up and ran half way to the kitchen when she leaned against the wall holding her side," Bad idea" She said as she fell. Timeathy caught her.

"You okay?" He said in his worried tone.

"Let me go I want the ice-cream!" She said trying to get up. Timeathy noticed when she tried to get up the white shirt moved a bit showing most of the shirt underneath was blood stained. She finally got up and ran into the kitchen; holding her lip till she got in then she screamed a bit. She walked to the fridge and took out the ice-cream and walked back into the living room. Timeathy walked over and whispered about the shirt to Kay.

Kay bit her lip in thought for a second, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it," she winked at him and stood up. She walked into the kitchen, but stood in the doorway a second. She stuck out a finger and shot a thin blue ray, hitting the container of ice cream she was holding and dumping it all over her shirt. Then, she pretended she didn't notice and finished making her way into the kitchen.

"What the?" Viola said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "I wonder if that was Danny." She said looking round to make sure no one was there. She didn't see Kay. Viola held her side, biting her lip. She took of the shirt covering the blood stained one underneath.

Kay punched the air. She was watching Viola invisibly and flew into the lab and regained visibility "Now, for Danny and Sam." She started to fiddle through the inventions, trying to find the right one.

Viola put on a different shirt and walked back into the living room.

Timeathy looked at her, confused. "I... a have to go get something from the lab" Timeathy said as he ran down to the basement.

"Has anybody seen Kay?" Viola said as she glared at Danny and sat down.

KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

"Where is it?" Kay threw various inventions over her shoulder, looking for the one she wanted. She growled in anger and she completely scanned the lab.

"Oww watch what your doing" Timeathy said as the weapon hit him in the head.

Kay whirled around, "Oh, Sorry Time. I was just...looking for something," she laughed nervously, then turned around and began her search again.

"Boy, not many people call me by that," Timeathy said as he walked over to her. "I know what your up to, no point hiding it".

"I'm not up to anything," she didn't even look at him, but still tried to look.

"I am the time keepers son I do know what your up to just tell me" He said smirking at her. "Did you see Viola?"

Kay sighed and stopped looking, "Yeah i saw her. I did what I said didn't I?"

"Is it bad?" he asked looking at her. "It is over there," He pointed to a desk. "She is so stubborn," He said sighing to wait for an answer.

"She should be fine if she rests," Kay leaned back on a table, "You have to get threw her thick skull and make her rest, savvy?"

"So stubborn. I am like the only one she listens to" He sat down beside Kay. "Your trying to get Danny and Sam together aren't you?"

"Yeah...don't you think they should too?" she cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Yeah I have had it up to here with there flirting. I mean I asked Viola, the tomboy of all tomboy's, and she said yes "Timeathy looked a bit worried when he said Viola.

"Okay what you two up to?" Timeathy turned round to see Viola.

"Oh, I was just...looking...for something," Kay straightened up and grabbed the invention off the table. She smiled at viola and left the two lovebirds.

"You know don't you?" Viola asked as she leaned against the desk.

"Umm... yeah why didn't you tell me?" Timeathy said as he got up.

"Okay so you wanted me to go up and say I am bleeding really bad, you dork," She giggled and Timeathy got up and helped her upstairs.

They got up to the living room to only see Amanda and Kay.  
"Where'd they go 7 minutes of heaven?" Viola asked.

"They...went out for a bite, right Amy?" Kay winked at her new little friend?  
"It's Amz and yeah they did" She smiled at Kay.  
"Serious, then were did they go if the nasty burger is now ruble?" Viola smirked at them.  
"Busted" Amanda whispered into Kay's ear.  
"Shhh," Kay whispered into Kay's ear, "Didn't you hear? There's a new fast food joint."

Umhum whats it called?" Viola smirked at them.  
Amanda looked abit nervos and jumpy.

Viola turned round and wipe blood from her mouth,it covered the back of the shirt and now this "This sucks" She thought to herself.  
"Viola? you okay?" Kay walked up to her, trying to get off of the subject of the restaraunt.  
"Um...a hehe yeah" Viola said,you could tell she was lying.  
Kay put her hands on her hips, "I can help you."  
"No seriously I'm fine" Viola said as she wiped her lip and turned back round and gave a fake smile to Kay.  
"Just Fine...I a going a get some coke" Viola said as she ran into the kitchen.

Could you follow her?" Timeathy whispered in Kay's ear."I can't her ghost sense will go off".  
"Sure thing," Kay went invisible and followed Viola.  
Viola was leaning over the sink spitting the blood into it.  
"Dam" She thought to herself "The ray must have got messed up with all the ghost energy".She looked around,the new shirt had also now been covered in some blood,mostly her sleeve.  
"Danny and Sam must be having a good time where ever they are".

Kay gasped, as she watched Viola. Then and there she decided she had to do something.  
She flew down to Viola, still invisable and put a hand on her back. A blue aura immediatly started to surround viola.

"Don't move. I know what i'm doing," Kay said as her eyes turned completley sky blue.  
"What are you dong?" Viola asked completely confused and also a little worried.  
"Nothing that will hurt you. Viola...Danny didn't tell you what I could do. Why i'm not a ghost, why I'm here. I can heal. I can heal even the worst disease or the smallest scratch. That's what I do. i'm a doctor," Kay smiled, "And I do it all...using...my own...blood." Her eyes finally turned back to normal and she fell back, unconsious.

"Kay,Kay" Viola yelled as she kneeled down beside here,then fell back "Dizzy,Dam" she said as she grabbed her head and sat there."Focous"She said as she grabbed Kay and made her and Kay intangable.She picked Kay up and flew through the roof into her room and sat Kay down on her bed."It is not the best,but it is better then the kitchen floor" Viola said as she leaned against the wall watching Kay.

Viola stayed up there with Kay when she was unconscious,she heard Danny and Sam were down stairs and Tucker cheering but that was about all.She still felt dizzy but still had balance."It doesn't hurt as much and no more blood,she's good" Viola thought to herself.Not within long Viola fell asleep on the floor. A few hours later Kay's eyes flickered open, "Wha? Where am i?" Kay slowly sat up and saw Viola on the ground, "Viola!"

"Uhh I don't wanna go to school" Viola moaned as she looked up.

"O your up" Viola yawned as she got up from the ground and over to the mirror.  
"You okay,you blacked out in the kitchen" She asked Kay while rubbing her eyes and fixing her more then normal messy hair.  
"What was that,it was cool?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Whenever I use a lot of my power I pass out," she grins, "You needed a lot of healing Via."  
"I...a um okay I am sorta really stuborn about stuff like that,Timeathy gets annoyed at me" Viola said with an inoccnet look on her face.  
"Um your okay now aren't you?"  
"Danny and Sam came home when you were unconscious,I didn't leave though you though so I'm not sure". Kay laughs, "Yeah, you're a stubborn one. Just like Danny. Danny came home?" Kay stood up and ran out the door to see the action.  
"Your not supposed to agree with me" Viola yelled as she followed Kay.  
She got half down the stairs when she seen Danny and Sam holding hands.  
"Finealy" She shouted as she near lost her balance and fall down the stairs but grabbed the pole just in time.  
"Im okay..."

"Yes!" Kay jumped up, "It worked!".


	4. Things fall apart

**Um this is just the way it turned out,not my fault and not ilovejohnnyjesusandDannys fault.Yeah spelling ignore,and paragraphing,all that stuff anyway just to make sure people do this**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**yes like 4 more chapters,then the sequel**

"What?" Viola asked as she tripped and fell down about three steps onto her back.  
"I'm Okay" Viola said as she got up showing the blood stained t-shirt Timeathy had seen earlier.  
"Viola do you still have some cuts?" Timeathy asked as she turned round and checked.  
"Um afew Kay said I needed alot of healing so she might not of got all of them" Viola said as she turned round at Kay and smiled then she turned back to Timeathy.  
"Then we need to put that spray thing on the cuts that are still there" He said as he walked over and grabbed her wrist pulling her into the kitchen.  
She grabbed onto the doorway and made it impossible for Timeathy to get her away from it."Never,it burns" Viola yelled as he pulled her away from the door,only showing how bad the shirt was stained before Kay helped."You need it" He said as he tied her wrists against the door using the Fenton fisher.  
"What are you,my mother?" Viola asked as she seen him reach up into the first aid box pulling out the spray.

"No I'm your time keeper" He said as he pulled the shirt up showing Viola's Badly cut back.  
"Um... don't hate me just stay still" He said as he sprayed the spray causing Viola to scream really loud.  
Kay watched Viola and Timeathy run off, then turned back to Danny and Sam, "So, how'd things go?".

"Good,how did Viola recover so fast?" Danny asked trying his best to ignore his sister's screams.  
meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Timeathy stop please" Viola begged through the pain and crying.  
"No you need it" Timeathy protested as he sprayed more on her back.Viola looked down while bitting her lip,people were in the other room hearing her scream in pain,"how emberresing" she thought as she looked and seen Timeathy's knee.She kicked it as hard as she could,while Timeathy held his knee Viola busted out of the fisher and attemped to run for it but the spray and screaming wore her out."Kay helped me and I didn't fell any pain,now I'm sore again,you dork" Viola thought as she fell to the ground and descided it would be best to go unconscious,to stop the stinging.

"Oh, just a little trick of mine," Kay answered Danny, "But it sounds like Time is making things worse." she sighed and looked towards the kitchen.  
"No stay awake" Viola said as she got to her feet.She turned round and looked at Timeathy then started to run for it,even if the pain was once again unbareable she still ran through the living room and up the stairs.She was screaming louder every step she ran,Timeathy felt sorry for putting her into the pain again."It can't be that bad" He thought as he sliced abit of his arm and sprayed abit onto it,he dropped the bottle and screamed in pain."It is,it is, Viola" He muttered as he stopped screaming.He ran into the living room,"were did Viola go?" He asked as he looked at his arm,it was really red."She went upstairs,what the hell did you do to her,she was crying,Viola never cries?" Danny asked looking up at him.  
"I really hurt her" Timeathy said as he walked back into the kitchen.  
"Poor Time" Sam thought.  
"I'll go find her," Kay said as she started her way upstairs.  
"Viola?" Kay went into her room, "Via? It's me Kay. you alright?"  
Viola had been sitting on her bed crying for alittle,her back hurt so much the toture from earlier wasn't as sore.  
Viola turned round and looked at Kay.  
"No,I begged him to stop and he wouldn't.I never cry and look what he has made me do,cry.I don't want to look at him right now he is probly laughing at me".Viola said as she turned back round,not looking at Kay.

"No," Kay sat next to Viola, "He feels bad. He even did it to himself. come on you have to forgive the guy. you know you like him." Kay grinned.

"Think about it, your getting advise from a girl that at least a year younger than you and still in middle school," Kay laughed, "You don't want to lose time to someone else, do ya?"  
Viola couldn't help but laugh."He is a ghost who's goina wanna go out with him.I just can't help it I hold hate towards people who hurt me at least thats what Mom says so I don't know.All I do know that my back hurts and it is his fault.I told you I bet he is down there laughing at me for crying or screaming like a sissy" Viola said going back into her crying state.

"Viola. He is not!" Kay made her look at her, "And if you asked I could heal you all over again. But only if you forgive Timeathy."

"No its okay I think I cried the pain away,as for him I am not looking at him until he appolagises or I put him through what I had to suffer because of him!" Viola protested as her eyes turned red and she stromed out of the room into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.She sat on the rim of the bath and changed both her shirts.She then took tissues and started to cry there.Unkown to Viola Timeathy was out the window looking at her cry,it tore him apart because of the pain he caused her.  
Kay reluctantly got up and walked down stairs. Her expression was downcast and she stared at the floor, "She's pretty mad." she said as she met up with the others.  
"Timeathy seemed upset we havent seemed him around,did you find out why she was crying? I almost forgot Tuckers parents dicided to adopt Amanda" Danny said as he looked at Kay."Viola must of got really upset" He thought to himself.

"He sprayed some kind of stuff on her back to make her better, but it only made things worse," Kay answered, "Wait...the Foley's adopted Amz?"  
"Yeah while you were up there unconscious Tucker came in here cheering.Wait what spray stuff,most of the stuff in the first aid box hurts ghosts" Danny said as he walked into the kitchen.He looked around to see green goo and a bottle lying on the floor.He picked it up and looked at it then he remembered His parents hid some of the goo from the ecto-plam incase Viola didn't give them the weapon."Kay were is Viola?" Danny asked as he walked back into the living room with a scared,worried look on his face. "In the bathroom...Why," Kay answered, concerned.  
"There was ecto-plam stuff in the bottle Timeathy was using to try and help Viola" Danny said then he ran up the stairs. "There was what?" Kay yelled. She followed Danny upstairs to help Viola.  
Danny stopped and turned round to Kay."The stuff that is in the ecto-plam,my Mom and Dad made a bet with Viola that they could make a better liquid thing that would praticly rekill the ghost if used with the gun,so I guess Viola owns them a weapon she has been using for blackmail" Danny said as he turned back to the bathroom.Danny ran to it and opened it.Viola wasn't there,just they really bad blood stained shirt and a puddle of blood in the bath."Great,just Great" Danny thought sarcasticly.

"Oh via!" Kay's wings expanded from her back and she flew out of the house in look for Viola, "Hey, Dan! Ya comin'?"  
"Yeah" Danny said as he turned ghost and followed Kay."She can't go far if she goes ghost she could hurt herself baddly,then again she doesn't know it was ecto-plam" Danny said trying to think hard to were Viola would go when she got upset.He remembered she usually went to the park,but it was going to be hard because it was dark outside.

"You lead the way. your her brother."  
"I...a sorta even though I am her twin and all,don't know her that well,only Timeathy does" Danny said as he pointed towards the park."I am sorta just guessing she would be here".

Kay looked at him weird for a second, then shook her head and followed. She always thought twins knew that kind of stuff.

"I know twins are ment to know this stuff,but Viola is different she is extreamly hard to figure out,the only person who ever did was Timeathy" Danny said as the park came into view.

OOOOO Park OOOOOOOOO  
"Its okay Viola" She turned round to see Time looking at her,he looked like he had been crying.  
She turned back round and stared at the grass under the tree.  
"I'm sorry,I should of listened to you" He said as he sat down on the bench and made her look him in the eyes.

"I love you,always remember that" He said as he looked her in the eyes.She smiled and went unconscious in his arms.

He lefted her and flew over to a park bench,once she was leaning against him he kissed her on the cheek. Kay stopped. She could see the park from where she was, "There!" she pointed down at the two people on a park bench.  
"See what did I tell you,Time's there He always is" Danny said as he and Kay got to the bench.

"Took you long" Timeathy said still holding Viola.Danny just made a face at him until he seen Timeathy's arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Danny asked as he looked at the ghost

."I wanted to see why Viola was screaming so much,never use that"  
Kay shook her head, "You two...you take so many risks."  
"We should be getting back to Fenton works" Time said trying his best not to hear a licture.

"She needs rest,you can tell me all about that later" He continued as he picked Viola up carfuly and flew into the sky.

"You two coming?" He asked while looking at Viola.

"Yeah" Danny said as he followed him. Kay glanced at the park, "I think i'll stay here for a bit. That okay?"  
"Sure" both the boy's said as they flew off leaving Kay alone.

OOOOO Fenton Works OOOOOOOOO  
"I will go put her in her room" Timeathy said as he ran up the stairs.

He got to her and Danny's room and put her on her bed and pulled a chair over.

"Everythings okay Viola" He said while stroking her hair and smiling at her.

Kay folded her wings up and put her hands behind her back. She slowly walked down the cobblestone path in the park and stared at the sunset. "I wish i had someone, just someone to share this with," she thought.

The colors, the light it was all so beautiful and romantic, yet she was alone. no one liked her, no one appreciated her. She was a traveler because of that, never staying in one place for too long. No one loved her...she was alone in this world.

Meanwhile in the Foley household  
"Man what a day,I have got a new sister,I got to play matchmaker with my crush..I mean Kay and Viola has went through torture" Tucker thought as he collapesed on his bed.

.  
Back at Fenton Works

Viola was asleep in her bed,Time stroking her hair."She is fine Time" Time thought to himself as he decided to go down the stairs and see what Danny was doing.  
Danny was sitting on the sofa,watching Pirates of the caribbean curse of the black pearl.Thinking about Sam,he wasn't afraid to tell her that he loved her.

He was wondering how she was,if she was enjoying going out with him.He was also wondering if what Viola told him about the two rings going opposite directions on Raven lord.

"Dude?" Time said as he walked down the stairs."Um what up Time" Danny said as he looked at Time,then back at the TV.

"Dude don't say that,its not you seriously" Time said as he walked over and sat on a chair to watch TV aswell.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP  
Kay sat on a bench and brought her knees up to her chest. She sat there for a while before falling asleep.

hours later

Danny and Viola were asleep,Time didn't need to sleep as much so he dicided to go find Kay and mabye decuse Viola with him.He always knew she could heal wounds,but Time thought she could also heal emotion.He got to the park and looked around,he did this until he found Kay on a park bench beside the pond."Best nota been fallin asleep ther Kay" He said as he walked up to her with his make-funna-english-laguage tone in his vioce.

Kay's eyes snapped open when she heard Time speak, "Oh, hey time. I must have fallen asleep." she sat up and remembered what she fell asleep thinking about." "What'd ya need?" she asked him. Her tone of voice was sad and didn't have even a hint of cheerfulness in it.  
"Viola,whats the matter with you wait scratch that I know already duh" He said as he sat down beside Kay.

"Blind as Danny I see,you do know Tucker likes you,alot .You don't have to fell left out,trust me they all like you" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Via is always taking risks lately,for everybody and I can't stand her getting hurt or annoyed.  
"She is like the only person who an see past the whole ghost thing".

Kay laughed, "Don't worry, Time. You love each other. You can help her through all her hard times and she'll help you through yours. You'll make a great couple."  
She smiled at him, but then looked at her feet again. She lightly kicked a pebble, as she stayed in her own thoughts.  
"Thanks for the help Kay,but we should really get back to the house now,Jack and Maddie called saying they had to go to dimsdale for afew days and Jazz is at camp,Viola cheaps coughing up more blood and I am getting worried so can we go?"

"Yeah, sure." Kay stood up, causing her wings to come out once again. She flew into the air and flew in front of Timeathy, so he wouldn't hear the sigh that escaped her lips.

"Tucker would never love someone like me. It just isn't possible." she thought.

"Serious she doesn't get the whole time-keepers-son thing yet,They would make a perfect match if they put work into it seriously,I have to get back to my Via now,I can worry about this later" He thought as Fenton works came into view.

Two minutes later.  
"I'll be back in a minute" Timeathy said as he ran up the stairs and returned a minute later with Viola.  
"Hi" Viola said as Timeathy sat her down on the sofa.  
Time looked at her she noticed and smiled back.  
"Soo Kay and Tucker has a nice ring to it" Viola said while smiling at Kay.

"Yeah I guess so," Kay flipped through the channels on the TV, not exactly finding somethign interesting to watch.  
"You need to hook it up Time" Viola said as she pointed at the box

."Remember red and black then spark" She said as Time did so they got better channels on the TV."Your not the only one that can do tricks" Viola said to Kay before she went into the kitchen.After coughing up blood in the sink Viola grabbed coke and popcorn from the basement and went into the living room."You really should be resting that was updated ecto-plam liquid" Timeathy said as she sat down beside them.

"I..I sorta guessed that" Viola said as she pasted the popcorn to Kay.

"I am fine seriously" Viola protested as Timeathy looked at her."No lieing okay" Timeathy said as he looked at the under shirt."Fine" she said as she turned on Big Brother.  
"You know who is goina win so why watch it" He said as she glared at him.

Kay shoved some popcorn in her mouth, not really paying attention to the TV, but listening to the lovebirds talk. A half cocked smile formed at the edge of her lips. They were so protective of each other.

"You know once I get better you will pay for that,now were that bottle go" Viola said smiling at him.

"I sprayed that on myself" He said showing her his arm.

"You idoit" Viola said as she tore a bit of her shirt and wrapped it round the cut."Your too overprotactive" She said as he looked for any signs of bleeding on her back though she was smarter and knew not to move the shirt.

"Darn I forgot my dad wants me to help him with something" Timeathy said as he ran towards the kitchen.

"You goina be okay?" Viola asked him as he walked back over."I mean the ghost zone and all" Viola said as she had a drink."Yeah sure no prob" He said as she hugged her then he whispered in Kay's ear "Watch her,she is so stubborn,just be sure she doesn't hurt herself" then he walked down to the basement leaving Kay and Viola.

"Well... I'm bored. What'd ya wanna do?" Kay said after Timeathy left.

Viola just stared into space for two mintues,then she thought of an idea."Bet you can't beat me on Danny's video games" Viola said as she looked back at Kay.  
"Bet'cha I can," Kay said, smiling.  
"Bet'cha you cant" Viola said as she got up and plugged the play station 2 in and handed a romote to Kay.  
Viola bit her lip to stop screaming but it did seem funny to her that she was hurt again,and more funny Kay thought she could beat her.  
Kay never took her eyes off the screen as her character jumped, kicked and all that Jazz.  
"Give up, Via. You can't beat me."  
"Never" Viola said as she secretly entered a cheat code.Even when her back hurt she was so stubborn.Viola used one hand as she took a drink of coke,that was like another cheat code to her,suger.

"Hey...you little cheater," Kay said as Viola somehow got stronger.  
"I.. a I never cheated" Viola told Kay."Dam she saw me" Viola thought as she entered another cheat code."Now that was me" Viola evily smiled as she near fell off the sofa.  
"You okay?" Kay asked, still looking at the screen. Then, she smiled as an idea came to mind.

"Yeah" Viola said as she got more suger."Just prepare cause your goin down". Kay made a fake gasp, "I am?" she smiled as her hands glowed blue for a second. A small spark traveld up the cord, entering the slot that the cord was attached to.  
"You little cheater,no powers aloud,cheat codes yes but no powers" Viola said as an idea hit her."If you wanna use powers then do be it" she said as a green spark went though the cord." By the way that wasn't an ecto-blast" Viola smiled evily and looked at Kay.

Oh, so you're gonna be like that huh?" Kay smiled as her wing popped out. She made it so it completely covered Viola's view of the television. "Ha!"  
"Yeah whatever" Viola said as she entered the cheat code and another green spark went down the cord.A second later there was a wail like noise."Still think your goina win?".

"Hmmm...yeah."

"Serious,cause I say you can't" Viola said as another green spark went up the cord making the wail stronger."You can't beat me give it up".

"No!" Kay yelled. A blue spark went up her cord, helping her block the wail. "Bye-bye" Viola said as she sent a really big spark up the cord.She smiled and went unconscious on the sofa.

"Viola!" Kay jumped up, dropping the controller. "Via?" she picked her up and shook her, "Wake up."  
Viola didn't wake up but she was alive,just sore.She cared so much about winning she wiped herself out by doing so.

Kay sighed and picked her up. She carried her upstairs and put her in bed. She turned off the light and left quietly.  
"Time is so going to kill me," she said as she sat back down on the sofa.

"Dad whats this do?" Timeathy asked as he picked up something that was like the Time madelone.

"That is something you will need when your older" Clockwork said as he took it from his son.

"Im bored" Timeathy moaned as he picked up a time madelone."Son,your always bored" Clockwork said as he looked at the present.

"Your friend wiped herself out" He said as he walked over to a grandfather clock.

Timeathy jumped up "WHAT" he yelled as he walked over."Viola you are so stubborn" he said as he flew into the air."Bye Dad" He said as he flew out of the castle and back to the Fenton's portal.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP  
Kay had fallen asleep on the couch and was moving around like she was having a nightmare.  
"Uhh.." Viola said as she sat up and looked around,she was in her room.Danny was in his bed so Viola walked trying not to scream with the pain."Never use ghost powers when sore" She thought to her self as she walked down the stairs.See seen Kay and thought it would be best not to wake her up so she sat down on the sofa and turned onto E4 to watch Big Brother.

"No," Kay started mumbling in her sleep, "Tucker, you'll get hurt."

Viola stared at Kay."She must be having a bad dream" Viola thought to herself."Mabye I should wake her up" Viola thought as she had more coke.

She walked into the kitchen and spat more blood out before looking back into the living room at Kay.

"Tucker, i can't let you...go with us. If you got hurt, I'd...never forgive myself."  
"What the hell?" Viola said as she looked at Kay.She walked over to Kay and started to shake her."Kay,Kay".

Kay's eyes snapped open and she sat up bolt right.

"Where am I? Where's Tucker?

"Your on the sofa in my house and Tuck is probly sleeping.I thought you were having a bad dream so I woke you up" Viola said forgetting about the blood left in the sink she ran and turned the tap on.Leaving to trace that she was bleeding.

"A dream? i knew it!" Kay slammed a fist into her hand.  
"Tucker liked me too much, which only means it was a dream," she said. Then she remembered Viola, "Hey, you alright?"  
"Yeah forget about me,was the dream about Tuck,he likes you.I should know well becuase I...a hacked into his digital journal and he has 6-67 Pages about how he likes you" Viola said as she got a sting in her back and fell to the floor.

"You expect me to believe that?" Kay said as she helped Viola up, "You are just so stubborn Via."  
"Be that as it may and would I ever pass the chance to embarres Tucker by teling his crush how much he likes you,never and a no I am not stubborn!"

"ok, ok i can believe that," she smiled, "Yes...you are."

"No I am not" Viola protested as she ran to the sink and spat blood out."I am perfectly fine,I could do the ghost wail,couldn't I?"  
Yeah, and you passed out," Kay said, putting her hands on her hips.  
"A... um... I didn't pass out I.. a fell asleep" Viola lied as she took a bottle of coke out of the fidge."I wouldn't be stupid enough to do it when I was sore" Viola said not making eye contact with Kay."Yes I would be stupid enough" She thought to herself. Kay laughed and leaned against the fridge, "Yes you would." she smiled.  
"Ha ha ha very funny,bet'cha I could do it without passing out" Viola said as she took a drink of the coke."I bet'cha I could do more than a minute".  
"Don't try. You and me both know you can't."  
"Yes I could" Viola protested as she looked at Kay."You just can't addmit it".  
"Oh, you found me out," Kay said sarcastically.

"I can and I will" Viola said glaring at Kay

"Nu uh."

"Uh ua,Why you goina stop me?" Kay sighed, "Yeah, cause i know. You'll pass out."  
"No I wont" Viola said as her eyes turned red."You are the stubborn one"  
Kay grinned, "Temper, temper, temper, Via."  
"What temper you can't just addmit you were wrong,I am going to prove it" Viola said as she went ghost and flew outside.  
"Viola! Get back here!" Kay flew outside also.

"Viola turned round and looked at Kay and then turned back round.She took a deep breath and let out the wail.It lasted for around a minute then it stopped and Viola fell to the ground.She smiled weakly and looked at Kay."Told you". "Yeah, and now Timeathy is going to kill me!" Kay said as she picked her up and carried her back to the house.  
"Ahhhh let go your hurting me" Viola tried to get out of Kay's grasp but she just couldn't she was to weak."Darn stupid stubborness" She thought to herself.

Kay put her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen without saying anything.

"What the hell was that?" Timeathy said as he ran up the stairs."I heard a ghost wail" He said as he seen Kay.

"Talk to Viola," Kay said as she sat down on the table.  
Timeathy walked back into the kitchen a few minutes later and sat down at the table."Sorry I asked you to watch her,I shouldn't of left,I just knew she would do something stupid,Sorry" He said as he looked at her."I sorry don't fell like I will get mad at you".

"I don't belong here," Kay got up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Kay wait,you do belong here trust me,remember I am clockworks son so I should know.Listen Viola fells really sorry for what she has done and she has praticly toren her troat to ribbons ,she wrote this down for me to tell you" Timeathy said as he stopped Kay."Tucker will fall apart if you leave".

"Tucker doesn't like me! No one does!" Kay screamed as her eyes filled with tears, "Why do you think i travel so much?"  
"Okay people do you not get the whole -time-keepers-son deal,duh I an see everyones futures except Viola and Danny's but I don't know why.Anyway Tucker loves you how many people are you goina hear that from till you get it!Plus Danny,me,Viola,Sam,Amanda and Tucker like you" Timeathy said walking infront of Kay.  
Viola looked up at Kay."Did I make her upset? Dam I did,stupid guilt,It would probly be best if I leave,she looks really upset" Viola thought as she suddenly felt another bolt go up her back making her go unconscious before she could scream in pain.  
"I'm going to take a walk," Kay opened the front door and flew into the sky.  
"Kay just come back once your done" Timeathy shouted out the door before walking down to the basement."Good he is gone,I should be before Kay gets back" Viola thought as she stood up and grabbed her coat and ran out the door into the dark.She walked round the ruble that used to be the nasty burger and sat down on the ground.She held her head in her giult and depression when there was a noise and her ghost sense went off."No,not now".

Kay flew to Casper High school and sat on the roof. She brought her legs up to her chin and thought."Why do they keep telling me these things. I know its not true. I should just leave."

Meanwhile  
"O why would you look its Kay's baby helper" Raven Lord said as she blasted Viola."I am really not in the mood for you,sim" Viola said as she shot an ecto-blast at Raven Lord."What the hell is a sim?" She stopped for a minute floating in the air."Its a boy/girl you see Raven LORD would be a boys name and your a girl" Viola smiled as she took a shot at her."You Brat" Raven Lord shouted as she took a deep breath and Done her ghostly wail.  
Kay heard something from off in the distance. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Raven Lord."  
Viola was screaming as she put up a force field,she wasn't going to give up even if she killed herself doing it.The force field was simply destroyed as the wail got louder and Viola fell on her hands and knees,blood dripping from her mouth(eww...) as she fell on her side looking up at Raven Lord smiling she snapped and got back up.She glared at Raven Lord and took a slow,deep breath and let out her ghostly wail.

Kay stood up and shot off to the scene. She could see the wail from where she was and if someone got hurt...well, Raven was going to pay.

Viola's ghostly wail wasn't like the other ones Danny or her could do in the past,this one was stronger,more red then green and lasted for what seemed like ages.During the wail Raven Lord was flung around like a ragged doll,she crashed into brick walls,hit her head alot and was cut and bleeding.The wail had ended and Viola's knees collapsed on her,making her fall on her side as she coughed up blood,she looked up to see Raven Lord getting up and limping over to her.Viola got on her knee's and shot an ecto-blast at her(she changed back after the wail) who moved out of the way intime and laughed at her."Kay needs better helpers" She said as she lifted her head took another deep breath and let off another wail. Kay rammed Raven in the side, knocking her down.  
"Stay away from my friends, Raven!"  
Viola's dull blue eyes looked up to see Kay go and nock Raven Lord down,she smiled at Kay and attempted to get up but couldn't.She noticed Raven Lord taking a shot at Kay,her eyes turned red(uh o) and she stood up."Get behind me" Viola said as she walked past Kay and stood there smiling."No one,and I mean no one hurts any of my friends as long as I'm alive" She said as she took a deep breath and let out another ghostly wail that was bigger than the last one.It destroyed most of the standing pieces of building left and most of all Raven Lord was really weak,or so she looked like she was.The wail stopped and Viola's eyes turned back to normal as she fell unconscious.

Kay smiled, "Thanks Via." Then she stood in front of her and formed a blast in her hand, ready for anything.

"Get your baby helper to save you, how how sad, sorry is that your friend that would give her life up for you,then that was such a stupid mistake because your not worth it" Raven Lord taunted as she got up. "You made a little friend how sweet,not,she was probly just using you for your power" Raven Lord said, now with a big evil smile wide across her face.

Kay's eyes turned completely blue, "You take that back!" she released her blasts.  
"Never" Raven Lord said as she moved out of the way from most of them but one hit her in the face. "Seems like someone learned how to shoot" Raven Lord said as she took a deep breath. "Why don't you see how the new stronger version of the ghost wail is like" She said as she let it out.

Viola woke up suddenly and put a force field around her and Kay. Her shirt had been stained by so much blood it was amazing some of its actual colour. "No one hurts my friends" Viola yelled as her eyes went dark red and the force field got bigger.

Kay saw Viola weakening and kneeled down next to her. She put her hand on her shoulder as it glowed blue. Soon, the blue aura had surrounded Viola's entire body, giving her extra strength.

Viola didn't turn round she just concentrated on what she was doing. The wail had stopped and the force field went down leaving Kay and Viola unharmed by it."No,thats impossible you can't block that" Raven Lord stood there in shock. Viola smiled at Kay and charged a ecto-blast in her hand and let go of it, making Raven Lord cringe as it hit her chest. "I told you no one hurts my friends as long as I live" Viola said as she took a deep breath and stood her ground. Letting go of the wail to the sudden surprise it was black.  
Kay stood behind Viola and smiled. This would be a moment she would savour, no matter how soon, she knew it would end.

Raven Lord looked really weak as the wail ended and Viola stood up and evily smiling.

"You evil child" Raven Lord said as the green ghost blood went down her face and ragged breathing. "That only happens when... your evil" Raven Lord said, smiled evilly at Kay and disappeared in black smoke. Viola fell to the ground battered, cut and bleeding and really struggling to breath. She went unconscious leaving Kay.

Kay leaned down and once again, put her hand on Viola's shoulder.

"Sometimes, the life of one, must be cost for the life of one better," she said, before she repeated her healing power. This time it was much more powerful, just like she wanted.

The blue light surrounded Viola, and Kay watched as every scratch was healed.

Finally, it was finished and the light died away, "Goodbye...Via." Kay said as she fell to the ground.  
Viola woke up and looked at Kay in disbaleave."Kay please wake up" Viola said as the tears formed in her eyes

."Please wake up,this is what Raven Lord wants" Viola said as she suddenly snapped and her eyes turned red.

"Kay please wake up you can't die,I wont let you" Viola said her eyes filled with tears that she willingly let fall."Please"

Kay still didn't move.But then again, she planned it that way. Viola's life was worth more than hers.


End file.
